Golden Sun: The Warriors of Vale
by TheCookieGod
Summary: An in-depth story of the events of the first Golden Sun game with a bit more focus on the characters and their own feelings about their journey. Featuring an Isaac who talks!
1. Prologue: Fall

Hello! This is my first venture into the world of fanfiction, and I feel like I'm taking on quite a doozy already. Golden Sun is one of my favorite series of all time. For all the things it did well in my opinion, I've always felt that its characters were a bit flat. I've always wanted to novelize it and give its characters some more depth, and in general, to try and do the characters and the games the justice they deserve.

Most of the dialogue said in-game will be used where appropriate, but I will be taking a few creative liberties at times with both dialogue and entire scenes to make it flow better.

That said, I hope you enjoy my attempt to bring the Golden Sun series to the written word! ^^

* * *

"Isaac, wake up!"

The youth rolled over in his bed and mumbled incoherently.

"Please, dear, wake up! The Mt. Aleph boulder is about to fall!"

As if to emphasize his mother's words, a sudden loud crash of thunder jolted Isaac out of his slumber.

His mother's face looked strained in the candlelight, "Come on, Isaac. We have to go – now!"

Still groggy, Isaac leaped out of bed and took a few stumbling steps toward the door before his mother caught his arm, "Isaac, you forgot something!" To the young teen's eyes, an aura of psynergy surrounded his mother and his tunic came off of its peg on the wall and flew to her hands. She threw it over his head hastily, "It's pouring outside! You can't forget something as important as this!" She hurried him out the door toward the staircase, but paused and spun around the house, eyes searching, "Did you get everything you need, dear?"

Isaac nodded, "I think so."

His mother nodded absently, "Good for you, Isaac. A lost possession can be replaced. A lost life cannot." She frowned out the window, eyes running along the trail up the mountain. She shook her head, "Come, Isaac, we have to go."

The two rushed down the stairs as another bolt stormed across the sky. The windows rattled and the entire house seemed to tremble with every clap of thunder the storm left in its wake. Isaac's mind was racing, still shaking off the last vestiges of sleep. The boulder was falling. It was a numb thought. When it fell, what would happen to the village? It was the worst storm anyone had ever seen. Even Kraden, who had even seen the world outside of Vale, said it was the worst he had ever seen. And it had raged for two days already, not letting up once. A day ago, what had seemed years to Isaac, the boulder atop Mt. Aleph had shifted. At first, the Mayor and the Council had thought it would remain still, though they had dispatched adepts up the mountain just in case.

And now it was falling.

What if it crushed the village? It was as big as house! Bigger than some. If it fell in the path of the village, it would destroy everything. His best friends, Garet, Jenna, and Felix…the Mayor, old Kraden…everyone. Isaac swallowed past the lump in his throat. His body seized up and he stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"Isaac, get up, we have to go!" He heard his mother call hollowly. He wanted to. Vaguely, he knew that he had to, but all he could see were faces of his friends and family, lying still, bodies crushed and broken and staring blankly.

At that moment, the door burst open and Isaac's father hurried through the door way, throwing back a rain-drenched hood. His eyes found the two quickly and he gestured out the door, "Isaac, Dora, hurry! The boulder could fall at any second!"

Isaac stared at his father. Kyle's bluff, calm features were a source of comfort for the young boy. His father was immovable, like a mountain. There was no fear in his eyes, no worry of what might happen. Only a calm acceptance of whatever happened, and the will to do what had to be done. Strength seemed to flow into Isaac. Kyle would set everything to right. He nodded as his father turned and hurried back outside. Isaac and his mother followed him.

Rain and hail pelted Isaac the moment he stepped outside. The wind howled and the earth trembled. Kyle was studying the path up Mt. Aleph with a frown.

"Dad, do you think they'll be able to stop the boulder?" Isaac shouted to be heard over the storm.

His father shook his head. "I don't think so. Not for long, anyway." He stared at Mt. Aleph again, a frown creasing his face, "You two go on ahead and take refuge in the plaza!"

Dora started, "Aren't you coming?" she asked.

Kyle shook his head again, "No, I need to help evacuate the other villagers!" Isaac stared at his father. He had always told Isaac to do what was right. "Neither pain nor difficulty is any excuse not to help someone," he had said to Isaac more than once, "Everybody needs help sometimes in their life. You do what's right, and some day, when you slip and fall and can't get back up, the people you've helped will be there to get you back on your feet."

But _now_?

As if he had read Isaac's mind, Kyle smiled at him, "Isaac, you always do what's right, understand? No matter the pain or the difficulty." Isaac nodded feebly.

Dora stared at Isaac and then moved her gaze to Kyle, "Let me help, Kyle! Isaac is old enough to find his way to the plaza on his own." She turned back to him, "Can't you?"

Isaac shook his head, "I can help too!" he said. If his dad wanted to stay out here on the mountain, then Isaac wanted to be right there beside him. His psynergy wasn't very strong; he'd only begun to learn the theory of it from Kraden and some of the villagers and hadn't practiced using it, but he was strong. He had practiced swords with Garet, he could help protect people from the wild animals on the mountain that might attack, or help carry things. He could…

His father stared at Isaac and his mother, eyes darting from one determined gaze to another. He sighed, "No, Isaac, you need to get to the plaza where it's safe."

"But-!"

"That's an order, boy!" Kyle yelled. Isaac winced and looked at his mother.

"I'm sorry, Isaac, but you need to go. Your father and I can take care of ourselves."

"Dora-"

His mother's icy stare cut Kyle off and Isaac's father swallowed the words he had been about to say. He scratched the back of his head, "…Stay close and step quickly."

"Mom…" Isaac started as his mother wrapped him in a hug and kissed his forehead, "Hush now, Isaac. Your father and I will be along soon. Hurry along, but stay safe! You know the way. Just go south to get to the plaza. Now go!" She gave him a little push and then she and Kyle were rushing up Mt. Aleph, leaving Isaac alone.

Turning on heel, Isaac took a few hesitant steps down the rocky stairs cut out of the mountain before a loud crash split the air. Isaac paused before taking another step. The ground shook again as a smaller boulder crashed down the mountain and landed with a crash at the foot of the staircase, throwing Isaac back. He stared at the hulking rock and shakily got to his feet. He licked his lips. There was another path down the mountain. Up and around Garet's house…

Isaac and turned and rushed up the mountain, pausing by his friend's house. Another rock had fallen there, though thankfully, it didn't appear to have harmed the house. The teen paused, staring at the door. Surely the Mayor would have gotten his family out already. Even so, he rushed up the door and pounded on it quickly and shouted, "Master Jerra, Mistress Jerra! Garet, Kay, Aaron! Are you in there!?" He waited, still pounding on the door. When no one answered, Isaac sped around the house and had nearly rounded the corner when he caught sight of his best friend, Garet, struggling to drag a large chest behind him.

Isaac ran up to his friend. Before he could say anything, Garet yelled, "Isaac…what do you…" he tugged on the rope, "want?" The rope snapped and Garet fell forward into the mud. Spluttering, the Mars adept got to his feet and glared at Isaac as if it were his fault, "I'm trying to save my things!"

Isaac stared at him incredulously, "Garet, a lost possession can be replaced. A lost life can't!"

"Don't quote your mom at me!" Garet snapped. He sighed and stared at his belongings wistfully, "You're right, though." He nodded, "Alright, Isaac, let's get out of here!" And then, as if it were his own idea and Isaac were the one holding him up, Garet charged down the path. Isaac sighed and followed his friend.

"So where're your parents?" Garet yelled as the two boys raced along the mountain trail.

"Helping the others evacuate!" Isaac called.

"Are there people still _up_ here!?" Garet asked.

They hurtled across the bridge. Isaac felt relief flood him. The other path hadn't been blocked yet. They had nearly reached the steps down the mountain when the storm was drowned out by an earth-shattering crash. Isaac froze and turned toward Mt. Aleph.

A scream split the air, "The boulder! It's falling!" Through the sparse trees, Isaac could see the four adepts who had been sent to monitor the boulder. And the boulder crashing, bouncing down the mountain. Their psynergy auras flared and the boulder stopped. It rolled forward precariously and the four adepts shook with the effort of holding it still. It rolled back, and then forward, swinging like a pendulum, and gaining ground each time…

"I'm nearly tapped!" one shouted, chest heaving, teeth clenched.

"Keep it together! If the boulder falls, Vale will be destroyed! Try and redirect it!" Another yelled, "We have to hold out until the villagers are safe!"

Isaac stared after them and took a hesitant step forward. He raised his arms and tried to feel for the pulse of the earth. He closed his eyes and pictured a hand in his mind, tried to push that hand against the boulder.

"_Come on!"_ Isaac thought desperately, "_Come on! Work!_" His arms trembled, but try as he might, his psynergy did not take form. He opened his eyes and found Garet beside him, an arm stretched out in front of him and grinding his teeth. But no aura flickered around him either. Reluctantly, Isaac touched Garet's arm. The fiery-haired youth opened his eyes and stared at him fearfully. Isaac shook his head.

"We can't do anything, Garet. Come on." Isaac said quietly. He wondered if his face looked as defeated as Garet's.

They continued down the mountain. Mud sloshed at their feet and the rain seemed to pour down even harder than before. Rock falls were becoming more frequent, as if the boulder's fall had released a floodgate. They hurried along the path to old Kraden's. The path was littered with fallen rocks, but the sage's house seemed to be intact. After a moment, Isaac shook his head. There was no way to check on the old man, but he said a prayer for him and continued on.

Around the edge of Kraden's house, the two boys came upon a fallen man lying beneath a rock.

Isaac's heart leaped into his chest. "Robin!" he shouted, sliding to his knees at the older boy's side, "Hey, come on!"

Robin stirred, "Rockslide…destroyed fence…" he murmured, "Monsters everywhere…" he stared up at Isaac, "I'm hurt pretty badly…Isaac, am I gonna die?"

Isaac shook his head fiercely, "No, you're going to be fine! Come on, Garet!" The Mars adept nodded and the two threw their weight against the rock. If they could use psynergy, it would be a small matter, Isaac thought furiously as he and Garet heaved. If only…

The rock shifted a hair. With furious shouts, the boys redoubled their efforts until the rock had rolled free.

"Move!" Isaac shouted to Robin. The older boy scrambled out from beneath the rock and ran down the mountain path. He paused and turned back to Isaac and Garet, "Thanks a lot. I was serious about those monsters. You guys be careful!" And then he was gone.

Garet scowled after him, "He could have at least stayed and helped fight them off if they do decide to attack," he said sourly. Isaac privately agreed. Mt. Aleph trembled again, causing both teens to stare back the way they had come.

"Let's hurry, Garet." The other boy nodded and the two continued on. Down the mountain, through the trees. They ignored the hilly outcroppings. Too steep to climb in this rain. They slid down the stairs and had nearly reached the main road down the mountain when Garet put his arm out. He slid his machete out of its scabbard and nodded at a blue rat-like creature in the distance. Isaac drew his own blade and nodded. The two boys crept past the vermin, ready to use their weapons at a moment's notice. Vermin were typically peaceful, preferring to be left alone, but they were extremely territorial. And with Mt. Aleph shaking…

The vermin screeched. It had noticed Isaac and Garet and darted after them. It raised a pitchfork. The Venus adept turned and met the creature. He leaped forward and struck. The vermin caught his blow, but Isaac had planned for that. He was fast and dodged the creature's counter blows nimbly. Garet was already running up behind the vermin. Slower than Isaac, but a good deal stronger. With a savage cry, Garet brought his sword crashing down and cleaved the small creature in two. Isaac sheathed his machete and Garet did likewise. No time to give the creature a proper burial.

The main road down the mountain was thankfully clear of rocks. The river rushing between the two roads roared violently, thrashing against its banks.

"Stay close to the wall," Isaac called.

"I know!" Garet replied, "I'm not completely dense."

"Not completely," Isaac agreed. They made their way down the mountain. They were going to make it. They flew down the last of the stone steps leading up the mountain. Lightning speared through the sky repeatedly and thunder roared furiously after it.

It was getting worse.

"We're almost there," Isaac said, "Just a little further!" They rushed down the mountainside. Lightning struck again and threw Isaac and Garet on the ground. It shattered through the house at the bottom of the river. A scream split the air, "No, my brother!"

Isaac scrambled to his feet. It was Felix and Jenna's house. He ran down the path, unaware of Garet following him. He could see the pier on the side of the house. It had been almost completely destroyed. Planks had been splintered by the lightning strike and the river rushed through it, twisting and forcing the wood further apart. The entire pier creaked and groaned against the storm's wrath. He could see Jenna and Felix's parents at the edge of the pier, reaching desperately for something. Their father was a tall man with dark hair and a thick mustache. Long and lithe, but still strong. Their mother's bright red hair blew freely at the wind's whims and her eyes were tight with worry, but she, too reached out.

Isaac followed the river and felt his stomach turn to ice. Felix was barely visible through the river's roaring torrent. He splashed helplessly as the river dragged and pulled at him, trying to tear him away from the pole he clung to desperately.

"Hang on Felix!" Isaac's father had a rope in his hands. He seemed to be measuring the distance between the pier and Felix.

His shoulders fell, "The rope won't reach. We'll have to use psynergy!" he shouted over the storm, "Does anybody have any left!?"

Master Garcia shook his head, "I'm tapped. What about you, Kyle?"

"I'm drained from helping the others."

Jenna wailed as Felix vanished beneath the river. He came up again coughing and splashing.

Isaac's mother dragged Jenna away from the pier and through the house outside. She gave a start when she saw Isaac and Garet standing outside.

"This is perfect," she said, striding up to them. Jenna was ashen faced and shaking violently.

"We have to get help, boys. We can't reach Felix with the rope. I'm going to head up north to look for someone with some psynergy left. You two take Jenna and go see if anyone in the village has any left."

She gave Jenna a squeeze and then was running back up the mountain.

Isaac stared at Jenna. His red-haired friend was staring at Felix. Her hood had blown back and the rain was drenching her. He needed to say something.

He put an arm on her, "Come on, Jenna. Let's go. Felix will be okay." He didn't know that. He was terrified that nobody would be able to help his friend. But he could at least comfort Jenna. He forced himself onward, "We'll help him." He said firmly, "Felix is one of the best swimmers in Vale."

Jenna gave a small smile, "Thanks, Isaac…"

"Well, let's get to it, then!" Garet declared, "We're looking for anyone with some psynergy left, right? Best place would probably be the stone in the village." Jenna seemed to draw even more confidence from the Mars adept's words. She nodded.

Isaac sighed gratefully. Jenna would be okay. The three bolted down the path. The village proper wasn't far from the Garcias' home and the thatched roofs were soon in sight. Isaac glanced down the mountain. The villagers were huddled in the square below. He tried to make out anyone he knew was an adept, but the rain made it almost impossible. They rushed down the last few flights of stone-carved stairs and raced through the streets.

"Help!" Isaac called out desperately, "We need someone with psynergy at the Garcia home!" He heard Garet and Jenna echo his cries as they made their way to the psynergy stone at center of Vale. As they neared the psynergy stone, Isaac caught sight of the mayor directing the villagers.

"Go help the elders hold off the boulder," finished saying. Two large men nodded and were racing up the mountain.  
"Wait!" Isaac called out, but they didn't appear to hear him.

"Isaac, Garet, lads. And Jenna, too!" the Mayor said, frowning at the three children huffing and puffing before him.

"We need help, Grandpa!" Garet got out between breaths at the same time Isaac said, "The pier at the Garcia house! It broke, and Felix fell in the river!"

Jenna finished with, "We need someone with some psynergy left to help him!"

The mayor eyed the three confusedly, "Slow down. What's this now?" They explained again and the mayor nodded. "Armen, how are you doing?" the mayor barked.

Armen was someone Isaac knew vaguely. He was a big man and his psynergy aura flickered as he leaped off the stone.

"I'm fully charged! Enough to save Felix, anyway!"

The mayor nodded, "Hurry, then!" He craned his neck to stare up Mt. Aleph worriedly as the mountain rumbled again, "The path might be blocked by all of these rockfalls we've been having," he muttered. He glanced at Isaac and Garet hesitantly, "Can you boys lead the way back? You just came off the mountain, so you'll know which paths are clear."

"Of course!" Garet said at the same time Isaac nodded, "This way!"

"Good lads," the mayor said, "Hurry along now." He squinted at the mountain again.

The path back up Mt. Aleph was worse than the one down. The mountain paths, already slick with cold mud, made ascending almost impossible. The three teens and Armen scrambled up the slopes, slipping and sliding. Every two steps forward seemed to result in another step back. Isaac ground his teeth determinedly. If he could use his psynergy properly, he could push all of this mud out of the way! But however he wishes, it was no use. All he could do for now was make sure that they made it back. Felix would be alright. They would make it in time. They had to!

They finally reached the top of the village and pounded across the bridge. Isaac stopped and stared at the river and breathed a sigh of relief. Felix was still there. Isaac's father and the Garcias were still on the pier as well, still reaching. Still trying. Isaac couldn't help smiling. His father never gave up. No matter how hard the task.

"Mom, dad, we're back!" Jenna shouted over the wind and rain.

"Is that you, Jenna?" Isaac's mother called. She rushed down the path, mud splashed down her front and caked her face. She hadn't fared much better climbing up the mountain than Isaac had. "I didn't find anyone," she said, "Did you?"

Armen nodded and rushed down the bridge, "I'm here!" he called. Isaac followed him down the bridge, Jenna and Garet on his heels. They had nearly reached the house when an awful crack split the air. Then another. The entire mountain trembled violently.

Another crash. Isaac lost his balance and stumbled to the ground. He caught himself and looked up.

_CRASH_

He saw it. The boulder bouncing down the mountain.

_CRASH_

It was heading right for them. His father. Kyle and the Garcia's had stood up. Staring at the boulder rushing toward them. Why didn't they move? Isaac tried to get up. It was like trying to move through jelly.

_CRASH_

The boulder loomed over the pier. Isaac screamed. He wasn't the only one.

_CRASH_

The world dimmed. Isaac could only stare in stunned silence. The pier was gone. Felix was gone. His father was gone.

Gone…

_No._

He stood up.

_Help. Find help._

His feet carried him across the bridge the fastest he had ever run.

"_Mayor will know what to do. To the village._"

He could see the village. Thunder clashed in the sky.

"Only the two of us survived," a voice said.

Isaac paused. Who…?

"How could we have anticipated Sol Sanctum would unleash such fury?" Another voice, a woman's, Isaac thought vaguely. Sol Sanctum? What…?

"It's a miracle that even the two of us were spared."

"Switch…must have been a trap," the woman's voice said.

"But to think it would conjure up a storm this powerful!"

A pause and then, "Another demonstration of the awesome powers of Alchemy."

"Regardless, we must not fail the next time we challenge Sol Sanctum!"

Isaac shook his head. Intruders. Didn't matter. Get help for his father. His legs started to move.

"Isaac, wait!"

He turned. Garet was rushing up the path. His friend caught up to him, chest heaving.

Two figures appeared on the hilltop above Isaac. The Venus adept couldn't help staring. He had never seen anybody like these two people before in his life. Bizarrely colored, they wore armor and carried weapons – real weapons, not the machetes that he and Garet carried – and an aura of power radiated off of them. He had seen guards with the merchant wagons from Vault, but never anything like this. The man carried had a long, strange sword strapped at his waist and the woman carried a large scythe across her shoulders. Fear began to creep through Isaac's desperation. Who were these people?

The man glared down at him, "You were eavesdropping on us just now, weren't you?" he demanded.

Isaac said nothing. He had to get to the village. Had to get help.

"Answer!" the man barked.

"No, sir," he said. He had to find a way past them. Had to get to the Mayor.

"Isaac…" Garet said shakily. He was looking at the intruders with nothing short of terror, "Isaac, they look scary. I don't think you should be talking to them…"

The woman, with long blonde hair flowing down the length of her back, shook her head, "You must forget everything you heard."

The man nodded, "Don't worry…we'll help you forget!"

They leaped off the hilltop and landed with a thud in front of Isaac and Garet. The man drew his sword and the woman hefted the scythe off of her back. Without thought, Isaac brought his machete out of its sheathe. Garet reluctantly did the same. The woman flicked her wrist contemptuously and before Isaac could move, he cried out as a wall of searing fire wrapped around him. He heard Garet cry out in rage and leap for the man. His sword stroke was batted aside with ease. Through the haze of the intense heat, Isaac could barely make out the man driving his fist into Garet's stomach and his friend double over, machete clattering to the ground.

The searing fire abruptly vanished and Isaac fell. His vision began to blur. The man and woman were striding away, toward the river. Why…?

The river. His father. Had to…help…

Had to…


	2. Strangers in Vale (To Sol Sanctum)

Hey all. The adventure continues today. Inbetween classes and a job, it took longer than I thought it would to write up this piece. Hopefully future updates won't be quite so long inbetween, but time will tell. As always, enjoy!

* * *

**Strangers in the Vale**

The early morning sun beat down on Jenna as she trod up the rode to Isaac's house. She smiled and nodded at a passing neighbor as she traipsed up the stairs. When she had reached the top, her smile widened at the sight of the Venus adept hard at work already. Isaac was patching up a few holes in the thatched roof of his house under his mother's supervision. He wiped sweat off his brow, but didn't glance up from his task. That was Isaac. Devoted to his current task, and nothing could deter him from completing it once he'd set it in his mind. It was the same in everything he did, whether his dogged devotion to mastering his psynergy or patching up a roof. Isaac was very dependable.

The Mars adept flushed. It was the worst-kept secret in the village that she was fond of the young Venus adept. Everybody seemed to know. Except for the boy himself. Sighing, Jenna left Isaac to his work and walked around his house to pick up Garet. The three of them had a study session with Kraden today. Maybe she could talk to Isaac alone afterward and…

She didn't know. Why did he have to be so dense!? Jenna scowled. If he kept missing all of the subtler clues – and she was subtle! – then she'd just have to drag him off by the ear, _"Isaac, I like you, now ask me out!" _Her face reddened. That was perhaps a little too forward.

A fierce shout split the air, snapping Jenna out of her reverie. She looked around and found Garet staring flatly at a large statue in front of him.

She giggled,"Still training, Garet?" she said to herself. The spiky-haired Mars adept's eyes were tight with concentration. He thrust out a palm and roared wordlessly again. An aura of psynergy sprang to life around the adept and the statue shuddered forward a few inches.

"You sure do put your heart into it, Garet," she said with a smile, walking up to him.

The Mars adept turned around and grinned, "Oh, I'm just finishing up!"

Jenna crossed her arms, "That's good. It's time to go and I was about to leave you behind!"

Garet frowned, "Is that right? By my reckoning, we still have plenty of time before we're due at Kraden's. Or…" his grin returned, more mischievous than before, "…Maybe you were just hoping for some alone time with Isaac?"

Jenna's face reddened, "Shut up, Garet." Oh Sol, even Garet could see it! So why couldn't Isaac?

The Mars adept made a placating gesture with both hands, "Alright, alright. Just give me a moment to rest. I think I sprained my brain trying to move that thing. I've been at it all morning."

Jenna's smile faded into a frown. Garet and Isaac both had been studying alchemy and psynergy diligently under Kraden's watchful eye. So much time with their noses in books and pushing their bodies and minds to the point of breaking with their training. Ever since the boulder had fallen three years ago.

Three years…

Jenna shut her eyes, remembering the entire night vividly. The boulder falling, losing her family, and then...

Isaac and Garet had been found unconscious just outside the village proper. Garet had only been bruised a little, but Isaac's entire body had been very badly burned from the neck down. She suppressed a shudder; Isaac still bore the scars of those burns on his body. Neither Isaac nor Garet remembered what had happened to them – so they said anyway. Since that night, they had devoted themselves to psynergy. She could understand Isaac, a little. A large part of what drove her own studies was guilt. If she had been stronger, she could have saved Felix. Then nobody would have been killed. She could see Isaac feeling the same way. But to this extent? Jenna wanted to be stronger, but not to the point of breaking herself.

"Hey. You okay?" Garet's voice snapped the Mars adept out of her thoughts. She opened her eyes to find the red-haired teen kneeling and staring at her face with concern.

Jenna nodded, "I'm fine. Thanks." She paused and then added, "…Garet, do you ever think about what happened three years ago? Do you ever…try to remember what happened to you and Isaac?"

Garet's expression was pained. He stared at the ground, "Do you…I mean…"

Jenna sighed, "I appreciate your concern, Garet, but…my family's never coming back…Isaac's father is never coming back. I just…want to forget that day.

Garet flushed, but remained silent. What did he have to be quiet about? His family was still alive! Hers and Isaac's…

She sighed, "Whatever. Let's get Isaac and go to Kraden's."

Garet looked up, "Jenna, are you mad at me?"

Jenna rolled her eyes, "I don't want to talk about it." She started back down the path to Isaac's house and glanced over her shoulder, "Come on!" The Mars adept scrambled to his feet and ran to catch up with her.

It looked like Isaac was just putting the finishing touches on the roof. His psynergy flared around him as he guided the last few bundles of straw into place with a steady arm before fixing them to the rest of the roof himself.

"Finished!" Isaac called down to his mother who smiled and climbed up the ladder to inspect his work.

"Good job, Isaac. You've patched everything up nicely." Isaac flushed and smiled at his mother's praise, "You're very reliable…just like your father was."

The teen's smile faded and he looked away uncomfortably.

Dora frowned, "What is it, dear? Do you still think about the accident three years ago?"

"Yeah. Mom…I just…" Isaac started, looking unsure of what he wanted to say.

"You and Garet have both been working yourselves to the bone studying psynergy. Do you think things would have turned out differently if you had been stronger?"

"Of course," Isaac mumbled, "I mean…I could have thrown the rope to Felix if I'd been able to use my psynergy. I could have saved him, and then we could all have gone down to the plaza together, and…and then Jenna…"

Jenna felt her heart break. Isaac felt guilty for _her_? She'd had no idea. Isaac had grown quiet the last three years. She'd always assumed he'd been dealing with the loss of his own father, but he felt bad about not being able to save Felix…? Of course, Jenna was sure, he still felt bad about not being able to help his father. Still…he cared. It wasn't hopeless after all. Maybe she would get him alone after Kraden's…

Dora moved to cup Isaac's face in her hands, "I was devastated when your father died, Isaac. It's taken some time, but I'm better now. Neither one of us is alone, dear. There was nothing either of us could have done to save your father and poor Jenna's family. It's okay to move on. You're almost seventeen years old, Isaac. You have so much ahead of you. All I want is to see where your life takes you. Don't let yourself live in the past, dear."

Jenna smiled. Isaac's mother was such a strong woman. She really admired Dora. Garet nudged her sharply in the ribs, "Are we gonna eavesdrop the rest of the morning or what?" he asked softly. She shot him a glare that promised revenge later and then smoothed her expression into a smile as she walked around the house.

"Good morning, ma'am!" She called as she clambered up the ladder, she beamed at Isaac, "And to you, Isaac."

Dora nodded, "A good morning to you, Jenna." She gave a start as Garet lumbered up the ladder as well, "Oh my, and Garet, too, I see! Good morning!"

Garet waved an arm, "Good morning." He grinned at Isaac, "Morning, buddy."

The sandy-haired Venus adept's grin took in Jenna and Garet both, "Morning," he said, "I just finished up."

"And where are you three off to so early?" Dora asked.

"We're going to Mt. Aleph with Master Kraden," Garet said excitedly. Jenna couldn't help but mirror the Mars adept's excitement. It wasn't often that people were allowed to study Mt. Aleph and Sol Sanctum, but Kraden had obtained permission from the elder and the mayor for the four of them to take a day to study the sanctum.

"Mountain climbing with Kraden, eh?" Dora asked with a frown, "A part of your studies?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jenna said, "Master Kraden says that Sol Sanctum holds the keys to the origins of Alchemy and psynergy."

Dora nodded gravely, "Ah yes, Alchemy, the foundation of all psynergy. I wonder what use it all is?" she looked at Isaac with a touch of sadness, "I'd rather see you grow to be a happy, ordinary man. My own two hands have always been good enough for whatever needed doing." She chuckled, "But I suppose you still want to go?"

Isaac shrugged uncomfortably, "It's what I want, mom."

His mother smiled again and hugged her son, "Well if that won't persuade you, I don't know what will." She drew back and tsked, "You're just like your father! Stone stubborn!" Isaac grinned sheepishly. "Well, don't let me keep you. Off with you!"

Isaac nodded and turned to the two Mars adepts, "To Master Kraden's, then?" he asked, sliding down the ladder. Jenna followed and turned to wait with Isaac for Garet to come down. The teen hurried after them and yelped as his foot broke through the thatch covering the roof.

"Garet!" Jenna shouted irritably.

"I'm sorry!" Garet called. Jenna could see Dora helping him out, "I'm so sorry, ma'am. I'll fix it. Just a-" He cried out again as he broke through another hole in his haste.

Isaac was laughing and Jenna's furious glare broke and she joined the Venus adept, giggling fitfully.

"It's not funny, you two!" Garet yelled, face beet red, "Keep laughing like that Isaac, and I'll make you fix it again!"

"Garet, don't worry about it, dear. I'll take care of this. You just head on to Kraden's," Dora said gently, helping the Mars adept up. She bit her lip, stifling a chuckle, "Carefully, mind." Garet came down off the roof red-faced.

"Not a word," he grumbled as he fell in beside Jenna and Isaac.

Jenna glanced at Isaac. He was grinning at her. She grinned back. He always looked so much cuter when he was smiling, not frowning over an alchemic book or working himself to death honing his psynergy.

"Not a word!" Isaac said, trying to look innocent. Garet glared at him.

"Although…really, Garet. Isaac just fixed the roof. How oafish are you?" Jenna teased.

"I will chase you both down and force feed you straw," Garet said sourly, "Besides, I was standing further back than you were! You try walking on a freshly thatched roof!"

"Well that would be the one place you wouldn't catch us," Isaac quipped quickly and took off running. Jenna laughed and ran after him.

"Get back here!" Garet shouted, "I'm gonna get a nice big clump just for you, Isaac!"

Laughing, the three adepts pounded across the bridge over the river. Garet tackled Isaac to the ground when he caught up to them and Jenna giggled as the two wrestled in the dirt for a moment. The Mars adept reached for a few bits of grass, tugging them out of the ground. Isaac already had a handful and the two broke apart, throwing their grass at one another.

Jenna rolled her eyes, "Alright, boys. Are you finished?"

Still chuckling, the boys got to their feet and clapped each other on the shoulder and joined Jenna once more. They rounded a corner and stopped abruptly, catching sight of two strangers. And strange, they were, Jenna thought. A man and a woman.

"They seem to have little grasp of Sol Sanctum's mysteries." The man spoke. He had wild pale blue hair that flowed across one side of his head. His skin was as sickly as his hair and seemed to be scaled like a lizard's, "The elders of Vale must not permit anyone to enter. Though I wonder about Kraden…"

"Kraden…" the woman mused, "Can we use him?" She was no less strange. Her hair, at least, was a natural blonde color, but her skin was a sickly pallor much like the man's, and dark red scales ran up her bare arms. Jenna eyed her large, wicked scythe warily.

The man folded his arms, "His knowledge of alchemy is no meager thing…" his eyes, red like blood, flitted toward the cottage where Master Kraden lived, "We can use him."

The woman nodded as if that were all she needed to hear, "He is stubborn, though. More than we expected."

"And cunning," the man added, "Beyond measure."

The woman shrugged, "If he won't come willingly…"

Jenna frowned. Who _were_ these people? She glanced at her friends. Garet was frowning at them, head tilted quizzically to one side, but Isaac was staring at them in…wide-eyed terror? The color had drained out of his face. His hands quivered as he hugged himself.

She put a hand on his shoulder and the Venus adept jumped, staring at her wildly, "Isaac…it's okay," she told him soothingly. He swallowed and shook his head shakily. Jenna wanted to hug the young boy. He was terrified!

The sound of grass being crunched beneath boots made Jenna glance behind her. The strangers had noticed them and were walking toward them.

"You there!" the man said, "What are you doing?"

Garet glared at them, "What are _we_ doing?" he demanded, "We live here!"

The woman seemed to ignore his answer and stared at Isaac, "Were you eavesdropping on our conversation?"

With that single sentence, Garet's confidence left him and Jenna stared as the Mars adept took a step back. Recognition played across his face and he did not like what he was seeing. She thought she heard him whisper something, but she couldn't catch what.

She rounded on the stranger angrily, "We didn't hear a thing!" she said hotly, "We were just walking."

The woman frowned, "I suppose I can take your word for it…"

Jenna put her hands on her hips, "You're the ones who are sneaking around!"

The pair glanced at each other. "Sneaking!?" the man demanded, "Who are you to accuse me?" Jenna took an involuntary step back. He was intimidating…

Realization flitted across the woman's eyes, "Ah. You must be the prior engagement Kraden spoke of."

Jenna nodded, and spoke, more bravely than she felt, "Yeah. We're on our way to meet him." She wished Isaac or Garet would speak up. As it was, the two strangers were focused solely on her. Her mouth had gone dry under their piercing stares. She glanced at the woman's scythe again. Surely she wouldn't use it…

The man folded his arms, "And this appointment is important enough to drive us away?"

Jenna opened her mouth, but this time, it was Isaac who spoke, "Yes," he said, "Kraden doesn't often have time to give us lessons." He was staring at the duo firmly, but his face was still pale. At least he wasn't shaking anymore.

The man barked out a laugh, "If your teachings is more important than our errand, then…" he broke off, eyes glinting. He stepped back, "Go."

Jenna could hardly believe it. "You're letting us go?" she repeated weakly.

The woman frowned at her companion, "Are you sure, Saturos?" she asked.

The man nodded firmly, "We have no reason to delay these children any further, Menardi." He turned on heel and strode away. The woman, Menardi, gave the three of them one final glance and then followed after him.

Garet stared at Isaac. Understanding passed between the two boys. Garet looked scared, and Isaac firm. "Let's go," Isaac said quietly, "Kraden's waiting." His face broke into a smile, "Everything's okay, Jenna." The smile was forced.

Garet clapped her on the shoulder, "Yeah. Kraden's famous. They probably just wanted a lesson or something. Come on, Jenna."

Jenna didn't think she would ever understand boys. One minute the both of them were scared witless and now they were reassuring her and telling her not to be afraid. She kicked both of them in irritation.

"What was that for?" Garet asked, hopping on one foot and grabbing at his other.

"Making me worry!" she muttered, stalking up the path.

"Jenna…" Isaac began.

"Come on!" she said.

The two boys joined her hesitantly, falling into step as they finally reached Master Kraden's house.

The old sage was pacing outside his door, frowning absent-mindedly and muttering to himself.

"Just who were they?" a few more steps, "They already know too much about Sol Sanctum…" his frown deepened, "Things even the elders of Vale do not know…" He turned around and was walking furiously in the other direction, "And what were they saying about the elements? Setting them into motion…"

He blinked, suddenly noticing Jenna, Isaac, and Garet standing there. His face broke into a grin. "Ah! My three young students!"

"Hello, Master Kraden,"the three adepts said in unison. Jenna put a hand under her chin, "You look like something's bothering you. Is it those two strangers?"

Kraden started, "Ah, well…you met them, did you?" his eyes traveled along the road leading away from his cottage, "Are they still out there? They're quite persistent…" he frowned again.

"What did they want with you, Master Kraden?" Isaac asked.

"Mmm…they spoke as if they'd seen Mt. Aleph and Sol Sanctum with their own eyes. They wanted me to…" he broke off, "Isn't that strange?"

Isaac nodded slowly, "The elders don't allow anyone to enter Mt. Aleph without a good reason. Especially not after the storm."

Jenna gasped, "And if they entered secretly, they could be thieves!"

Kraden frowned thoughtfully, "Perhaps…"

Open fury painted Garet's face, "Then let's go tell the elders and the villagers! Thieves!" he spat.

"Wait, you three," the old man said slowly, "I still don't know how accurate the things they said are. Innocent until proven guilty, as they say…" he looked toward Mt. Aleph, "We have permission already to go inside…perhaps we could investigate."

"What?" Garet spluttered, "Go into Sol Sanctum ourselves!?"

Isaac folded his arms, "I think it's a good idea."

Jenna glanced at the Venus adept. His face had firmed and any hint that he had been near tears just moments ago was gone. His crystal blue eyes were calm and sure. It made Jenna smile uncontrollably and she shrugged, "It's not like we'll be doing anything bad. Just looking around…" she said it more to convince herself than Garet. Entering Sol Sanctum was forbidden, regardless of reasons!

"I guess…" Garet said uncomfortably, "If my grandpa catches us up there, though…" he shuddered.

Kraden nodded, "Splendid. Then it's decided! You'll take the lead, Isaac."

The Venus adept nodded. Jenna wished she could have had Isaac's confidence just then. They were about to break all custom. If they were caught…she had seen others put out of the village for trying to explore Mt. Aleph without permission. Where would she go? Vault, perhaps, that was the nearest village to Vale. But what about Isaac and Garet? The three of them had talked often about leaving Vale to go on an adventure, but that had always been idle talk. Dreaming of finding riches or meeting a gleaming knight in shining arm, like in the stories.

It took her a moment to realize Kraden had stepped back into his house for a moment.

"He was muttering something about stars," Garet said when she asked, "Honestly, you poke fun at me for not paying attention."

Jenna flushed angrily, "Tell me again what the four elements are, Garet? Fire, Earth, Water, and Pork?"

Garet went red, "That was one time! I was hungry, and mom was spitting a pig that day!"

Kraden appeared in the doorway, "Not now, Garet," he said absently, "We had pork yesterday." He had four large bags in his hands. Jenna frowned, they looked like they were made of a very fine material.

"What are those for, Master Kraden?" she asked.

"Oh…just in case, I suppose," he stared longingly at Mt. Aleph, "This is our best bet. Let's go!"


End file.
